The present disclosure relates to ceiling materials and more particularly to louvered ceilings having multiple slats.
Conventional ceilings in residential and commercial spaces such as homes, restaurants, offices, stores, rec rooms, and other buildings typically include an interior ceiling and floor. Ceilings are usually covered with an intermediate fascia or material below the ceiling structure. For example, ceiling tiles are often suspended below a ceiling structure from a hanging frame in many conventional drop ceilings. The frame may be suspended from the ceiling using one or more anchors and wires dropping down from the ceiling. Conventional ceiling frame and tile configurations are common in many commercial spaces. In such systems, a space or gap is provided between the uppermost ceiling and the suspended ceiling frame and tiles. Mechanical items such as plumbing, wiring raceways, hvac equipment, communications equipment or other devices may be positioned between the uppermost ceiling and the suspended ceiling components. As such, the mechanical items are typically not visible to people positioned in the space below the ceiling fixture.
In many applications, it is desirable to provide ceiling materials having a decorative or aesthetic appearance. One style of ceiling arrangements includes a plurality of parallel rigid boards or slats attached to the ceiling with spaces between them, creating a louvered appearance. These types of ceiling fixtures commonly include wooden or plastic boards spanning a portion of the ceiling, and they provide decorative finishing for use in interior spaces. Conventional slatted, or louvered, ceiling arrangements typically include boards or slats nailed or otherwise fixed into the walls of the room. The slats, or louvers, are positioned below the uppermost ceiling to provide a gap similar to the space provided between an uppermost ceiling and ceiling tiles in conventional drop ceiling arrangements.
One problem with conventional slatted ceiling arrangements is the lack of modularity associated with the installed arrangement. For example, once slats are nailed or otherwise fixed in place in conventional louvered ceiling arrangements, the slats are difficult to move without damaging the walls or other interior surfaces. This makes it difficult to access the space above the slats for accessing the mechanical, electrical or other hardware routed through the gap between the uppermost ceiling and the slates.
Another problem with conventional slatted ceiling arrangements is the permanent configuration provided when the slats are nailed or otherwise fastened to the wall. Once the slats are positioned, it is difficult to remove the slats to achieve a different slat orientation.
Yet another problem with conventional slatted ceiling arrangements is cost and expense associated with installation. Conventional arrangements require custom measurement and installation of each slat. These installations typically require a carpenter to ensure the slats are properly measured, aligned and installed. If any single slat is not parallel with the other slats, the appearance of the installation is diminished.
What is needed, then are improvements in devices and methods for providing slatted, or louvered, ceilings.